Muérdago
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Cuando Apolo fue elegido para ser el nuevo director de actividades del Campamento, Will Solace había pensado que tal vez —y sólo tal vez— no iba a ser tan malo. No contaba que su padre lo elegiría para ser su mano derecha y se interesara en su vida amorosa con cierto hijo de Hades. —Ho, ho, ho motherf*ckers! Digo, feliz navidad!


_FIC NAVIDEÑO SÍ. O algo así. No lo sé. Sólo sé que este es mi aporte y creo que el último aporte del año a este fandom (?) Mi celular se hizo caquita así que me da flojera continuar por estos lares sin mi fiel compañero así que... séeeeeeeeeeh._

_Advertencias: Uh... Spoilers de La venganza de los Sith. Leo siendo sepsi. Apolo irradiando awesomesidad. Will siendo romántico en el fondo y Nico siendo un celoso que insulta a su husbando en japonés caguai porque lo ama mucho. Sí. Básicamente eso._

_Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan._

* * *

><p><em>Sábado quince de Julio. 8:27 AM.<em>

**Las mesas de ping-pong no eran el lugar más serio para una reunión.**

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sentado en la mesa, esperando que la reunión iniciara. Era tarde. Eran alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana, pero siendo un hijo de Apolo, si no te levantabas con el sol ya era calificado como tarde. Bueno, no era la culpa de ellos, su padre era el dios del sol.

A su lado, Nico di Angelo se desplomó en la silla. Con su cabello despeinado y su cara de pocos amigos (aún más acentuada), Will no pudo evitar soltar una risita. El adolescente apenas había despertado. Bostezó por un largo tiempo, para luego girarse a mirarlo.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —le preguntó, rascándose los ojos y luchando con no caerse dormido.

Él negó con su cabeza.

—Apenas va a iniciar.

Quirón entró por la puerta. Observó a todos los jefes de cabañas reunidos, y Will adivinó por su rostro que algo muy serio se avecinaba. Pensó que Nico sentía lo mismo también, pero cuando se giró a mirarlo el hijo de Hades estaba con la cabeza en la mesa, tapándose con los brazos y murmurando incoherencias como _"¿A quién se le ocurre poner luces tan fuertes?"_ mientras gruñía. Volvió a sonreír. Eso era demasiado tierno.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente Quirón—. ¿Están todos los jefes reunidos?

Todos respondieron en unísono que sí. Y sin dudas ahí estaban. Travis y Connor Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, él mismo, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez (Oh, sí. El muchacho estaba vivo), y las demás cabañas. Los únicos ausentes eran Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, de las cabañas de Poseidón y Atenea, respectivamente. Quirón volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Me temo que necesitaremos la presencia de los jefes de cabaña de Poseidón y Atenea —anunció, y los murmullos empezaron a subir. Nico alzó su cabeza, un poco más interesado.

Will se inclinó a susurrarle.

—¿Qué es tan importante que necesite a Percy y Annabeth? ¿No están en Nueva Roma?

Nico se encogió de hombros.

—Sea lo que sea —admitió, enderezándose y luciendo más consciente—, ha captado mi atención.

Intentó no sentirse celoso. Sabía que a Nico le había gustado Percy y que eso ya estaba en el pasado (y Will esperaba que ese pasado estuviera encerrado. En una caja. Con llave. Lejos. Esperaba que en las profundidades del Tártaro) pero cada vez que hablaban del hijo de Poseidón no podía evitar los celos que surgían. Sin embargo, despejó su mente. Su distracción le hizo perderse la parte donde Quirón iniciaba un mensaje Iris.

—Muéstrame a Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, Nueva Roma —pidió Quirón.

—¿No están en clase? —preguntó Piper McLean, alzando una ceja.

—No, están de vacaciones, según me informó Percy —respondió Jason Grace, acomodándose en su silla.

La imagen empezó a ponerse nítida, mostrando a los dos semidioses que estaban ocupados hablando de sabrá el Olimpo qué. De repente, Percy se giró y casi perdió el equilibrio al ver a Quirón observándole. Señaló la imagen a Annabeth y al instante ambos estaban en la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede, Quirón? ¿Pasó algo malo? —Annabeth preguntó, extrañada de recibir el mensaje.

—No. Me temo que tengo unas noticias muy… extrañas —explicó, y Will no pudo descifrar el tono de su voz— y necesito que todos los jefes de cabaña estén presentes.

Percy pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Estamos todos juntos? —La habitación entera respondió que sí—. ¡Oh, wow! ¡Esto es como en Star Wars!

Soltó una risita. Leo Valdez entró a la acción inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

—Quirón es sin duda el maestro Yoda —comentó, ganándose una risa y unos pulgares arriba de Percy.

—Supongo que tú eres Anakin, ¿no, Leo? —Preguntó Will desde el otro lado de la mesa. Si hablaban de Star Trek y Star Wars era como decir _"Will Solace"_—. Digo. _La venganza de los Sith. _Ese tipo estaba en fuego.

Toda la sala explotó en risas, incluso Nico, y él se chocó los cinco mentalmente por hacerlo reír. Leo también rio, y cuando al fin paró las risas, levantó una ceja y dijo:

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, ¿yo? Yo soy Han Solo. Es mi favorito —respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Quién mejor que el capitán Solo?

La sonrisa del rostro de Leo se expandió.

—¡Entonces Nico es Leia!

Oh, dioses. Cualquier respuesta que tenía fue callada al instante, pues se quedó sin palabras, con el rostro como un tomate. Rieron incluso más fuerte, si era posible. Incluso Percy y Annabeth reían. Desde el año pasado habían empezado a intentar juntar a Nico y Will. Si bien eran amigos desde que tenían catorce cuando la guerra terminó, todos parecían pensar que ambos eran sólo amigos. Sin embargo, el momento que ambos cumplieron quince se desató el caos con todos apoyando su nueva pareja favorita. Y ahora, ambos con dieciséis, parecía aún peor. Obvio, a él sí le gustaba Nico y sabía que Nico no estaba del todo atraído por las chicas (para nada), pero su forma de comportarse era sólo amigable. Gruñó. Maldito Leo Valdez y su ingenio con las bromas.

Quirón se aclaró la garganta.

—Si ya terminaron de molestar al señor Solace con el señor di Angelo, podemos comenzar.

Se disculparon en voz baja. Will se giró a mirar a Nico, cuyas mejillas estaban a punto de explotar y tenía el rostro escondido. Luego, lo sacó para oír la charla.

—Como sabrán —inició—, Apolo ha desaparecido ya que Zeus le había castigado.

Will frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado con el carácter de Zeus, buscando a quién culpar y justo tenía que ser su padre. De todos los malditos dioses, tenía que ser él. Claro, no es como si Apolo fue un santo, pero no se lo merecía.

—Sin embargo, ayer me llegó una carta desde el Olimpo —mostró la carta en su mano, dándole una última leída—. Aquí dice que el último castigo de Apolo es… ser director del Campamento, reemplazando al señor D.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Will. _Oh, no. _Por un lado, estaba alegre. Su padre estaba bien y no estaba sufriendo. No podía imaginarse a un dios tan feliz como él estando sufriendo y con el simple pensamiento de aquello hacía que todos los miembros de la cabaña de Apolo se removieran incómodos y rezaran que por favor nada le pase a su padre. Pero por el otro…

Apolo.

Las veinticuatro horas del día.

Recitando haikus, halagándose a sí mismo, coqueteando con alguna semidiosa. _Oh, dioses, no. _Ahora si alguien se enojaba con Apolo, se enojarían por ende con la cabaña de Apolo.

Quirón lo miró, esperando su opinión. Se removió incómodo.

—Eh… genial, creo —Ante lo estúpido que sonó eso, se sentó firme y sus ojos se fijaron en cualquier cosa, menos en los demás—. Digo. Genial porque mi padre está bien. Eso aliviará a mis hermanos y a mí…

—Pero… —Annabeth lo incitó a continuar. Maldita sea los hijos de Atenea y su inteligencia. Will suspiró.

—…pero… nuestro padre, a todas horas. No lo sé, es como… raro. Tan sólo pónganse en mi lugar. ¿Cómo te sentirías con el hecho que tu padre estuviera todo el día observándote, juzgándote todo lo que haces y recitando haikus? ¡Haikus!

La sala dio una pequeña risa. Incluso Quirón se permitió una sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, Nico tomó la palabra.

—Contando con el hecho que Hades es mi padre —jugaba con la pelota de ping-pong, evitando las miradas—, sería muy extraño. ¿Se imaginan? El dios de la muerte, siguiéndote a todos lados. Sumándole a que seguro decidiría seguirme a donde yo vaya… un chofer zombie francés, el señor del Inframundo y un semidiós en el mismo auto —se quedó callado. Unos segundos después sacudió la cabeza repetidamente—. Dioses, _jamás._

Esta vez, sí rieron con fuerzas. Incluso Will, quien agradeció a Nico de forma silenciosa por haber entendido a lo que se refería. A veces, era extraño que Nico dijera alguna broma. Pero dos años lo habían cambiado: había ganado peso, su tono había vuelto y gracias a los dioses ya no tenía ojeras. Podías mirarlo y pensar con certeza que ese era un chico que jamás había ido al Tártaro. Su personalidad había cambiado. A veces podía hablar mucho, pero cuando él se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho, se quedaba callado la mitad del tiempo para balancear las cosas. A Will le agradaba que Nico estuviera más feliz. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, seguiría queriendo con todo su corazón a aquel hijo de Hades incluso siendo callado y malhumorado. Pero ya se estaba desviando y ahora no era el momento de fantasear con Nico. Había cosas más importantes.

—¿Cuándo llegará Apolo? —preguntó Clarisse, y Quirón recuperó su compostura.

—Mañana.

Si hubiera podido golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa de ping-pong, lo hubiera hecho. Ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo a asimilar los hechos. Al menos Quirón tuvo un día entero para prepararse. Él aún tenía que hablar con su cabaña y hacerlos entrar en razón de que tener a su padre todos los días a toda hora no sería tan malo, aunque ni él terminaba de convencerse. De verdad, le gustaba Apolo, era un dios genial. Pero era sólo que… _agh._

—La razón por la que llamé a Percy y Annabeth —continuó Quirón—, es porque necesito la presencia de ambos mañana para hacerlo oficial. Ustedes siguen siendo campistas.

—Estaremos allí —prometió Percy sonriendo—. ¿Algo más?

La señal del mensaje Iris empezó a debilitarse.

—Nada más. Nos vemos, Percy, Annabeth.

—¡Hasta mañana, Quirón!

La reunión se dio por acabada, liberando a los campistas, con Quirón advirtiéndoles que se preparen para su nuevo director mañana. Mientras caminaba hacia afuera, Nico se posicionó a su lado, caminando con él.

—Así que… Apolo, ¿eh? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa ladeada—. Él es bueno. Lo conocí cuando me trajo al Campamento.

—Lo es —coincidió—, pero siento que estos van a ser días muy… muy largos.

Nico rio ligeramente.

—¿Quieres acompañarme para desayunar? —Se fijó en la hora. 9 AM—. O bueno… pre-almorzar.

Will asintió.

—Claro.

La regla de no poder sentarse en la mesa de otra cabaña había quedado en el olvido. La excusa que usaron al inicio _(Casi nos morimos en la guerra, las mesas no son de importancia en estos momentos) _fue tan efectiva que por dos años enteros no volvieron a cuestionar donde sentarse. El lugar predeterminado de Will era al lado de Nico y a veces Nico se le unía en la mesa de Apolo. O lo arrastraba con él a la mesa de Zeus. Pero siempre acababan juntos. _Siempre. _Pensaba a veces si Nico lo hacía intencionalmente.

—Sabes —comentó, mientras Nico iniciaba a comer—, tal vez no será tan malo como creo. Siempre he querido pasar tiempo de calidad padre-hijo, seguro que ahora se cumple.

Nico se rio en respuesta.

—No será tan malo. Nos acostumbraremos —le aseguró, y Will optó por creer al hijo de Hades.

Se acostumbrarían.

* * *

><p><em>Domingo dieciséis de Julio. 6:30 AM.<em>

Lo primero que lo puso en alerta fue la sensación que el Campamento empezaba a hacerse más caliente. Y eso era imposible. El Campamento era climatizado: no podía haber otra temperatura que la normal. Le empezó a inquietar como se empezó a poner más caluroso y al parecer surgió efecto en los demás campistas. Todos empezaron a salir de sus cabañas, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, _nadie _fruncía el ceño más que Nico di Angelo.

Apenas lo vio, Will fue junto a él. Nico se estaba secando la frente que ahora estaba sudorosa, obviamente enojado con su interrupción en sus sueños.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa? —Espetó, bostezando—. Esto está muy caliente.

Entonces Will empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Claro. Hoy era el día.

—Apolo. Eso es lo que pasa —murmuró, su humor empezando a cambiar. Se había emocionado—. Ya está llegando.

Nico comprendió la situación. Abrió la boca para responder, pero su respuesta fue callada por el sonido de un auto estacionándose. Claro que este auto descendió del cielo, pero hey, ellos eran semidioses. Habían visto cosas más extrañas. Todos los campistas empezaron a acercarse, la cabaña de Apolo principalmente, con Will Solace a la cabeza y… Nico di Angelo de paso, porque estaba con Will.

Del auto, salió un chico de algunos diecisiete años, cabello enrulado y rubio, un bronceado perfecto y unas gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos. En sus manos, el _Valdezinador. _

"_El calor se alza,_

_A los demás levanta,_

_Soy tan asombroso."_

Cualquier emoción que Will sintió fue reemplazada casi al mismo segundo con el sonido de él palmeándose el rostro.

—Papá —dijo—, esas fueron seis sílabas al final.

Apolo sonrió aquella sonrisa cegadora.

—¡Bien! ¡Alguien presta atención a cómo hacer haikus! —Su padre se acercó y le dio palmaditas en su hombro. Mirándolos a ambos así, Will sentía como si estuviera hablando con un gemelo perdido y no su padre—. Qué buen hijo eres, Will. Así que… ¿Listos para una fiesta?

Cuando el Campamento exclamó que sí estaban listos, Quirón interrumpió la pre-fiesta. Apolo se removió las gafas y su sonrisa se expandió.

—¡Quirón! ¡Mi buen amigo!

—Apolo, es un placer volver a verte —Quirón estrechó su mano con la del dios—. A partir de ahora, te damos la bienvenida como el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo.

El Campamento entero volvió a festejar. Al parecer, a ellos sólo le importaba una cosa: _Apolo no podía ser peor que el señor D. _Will decidió continuar con ese pensamiento. A su lado, Nico sonreía, lo cual era raro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Nico lo miró, aun sonriendo, y el corazón de Will se había saltado uno o tres latidos.

—Es tan gracioso verlos a ambos —admitió—, son como dos hermanos. Son muy parecidos.

Will negó con su cabeza.

—Obviamente, yo soy más guapo —bromeó.

—Sin dudas —respondió Nico tan seriamente que el rostro de Will se volvió rojo y no por el calor que Apolo acababa de traer—. Ah, sí. Debo ir con Jason. Adiós, Will.

Nico echó a correr. Will se quedó ahí con los ojos como platos. ¿Acababa Nico de decir que él era más lindo que su padre?

Y hablando del mismo, éste pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hijo. Él olvidó por completo (no en realidad) el asunto con Nico y alzó una ceja, muy extrañado.

—¿Eres el jefe de la cabaña, no? —Will asintió—. Genial. Serás mi mano derecha.

Rápidamente se giró a verlo. Tenían casi la misma estatura: Apolo era unos centímetros más alto.

—¿Qué? —Apolo asintió—. Quirón, ¿puede hacer esto?

—No hay nada que diga que no —dijo el centauro, sonriendo de lado.

—Y mi mano izquierda… —Apolo escaneó la horda de semidioses, hasta que su vista se fijó en uno en especial—. ¡Leo Valdez, mi hombre!

El hijo de Hefesto se abrió paso entre la multitud, sonriendo.

—Leo Valdez reportándose para la acción.

Apolo soltó una risa y removió su brazo de Will. Él soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a todos lados buscando a Nico. Lo halló con Jason y Piper. Nico le sonrió burlonamente. Él rodó los ojos. Ya podía imaginarse a Nico burlarse de él por ser un "niño de papá".

—Oh, ya he perfeccionado el Valdezinador.

—¡Lo noté! Sabía que podías hacerlo —Leo sonrió, y luego se giró hacia Will—. Huh, eres la mano derecha de Apolo. Y yo la izquierda. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—Um... ¿No?

—Si yo soy Spock —Leo empezó, emocionado—, tú eres Kirk.

Will sonrió instantáneamente.

—Nunca he sido más feliz de darte ese apodo.

Leo echó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Seremos el _Trío caliente_ —El latino se echó a reír—. ¿Entiendes? Caliente.

Apolo se echó a reír igual y Will se permitió unas risas ante tal estupidez. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista hacia Nico, lo encontró frunciendo el ceño como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Qué hizo mal ahora?

No pudo averiguarlo, ya que Leo lo empezó a llevar con él para descargar algunas cosas de Apolo mientras él iniciaba la fiesta.

La fiesta de Apolo fue genial. Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase llegaron apenas inició, saludando al dios y felicitándolo porque su castigo no era tan malo. Apolo parecía disfrutarlo. Casi todos los campistas no podían sacarse la sonrisa de sus rostros, excepto Nico di Angelo. Él no estaba sonriendo. Recordando el evento de la mañana con Nico, se dirigió a hablarle.

—Hey —saludó. Nico se sorprendió al verlo, levantando la cabeza de su mesa. Al parecer, fue a buscar comida y se quedó sentado—. ¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

—Meh —fue la respuesta seca de Nico.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Nico lo miró, confundido. Negó con su cabeza.

Pero Will sabía mejor que eso. Y también sabía que no había que presionar a Nico.

Se sentó más cerca de él y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Cuando quieras hablar de eso, aquí estaré —sonrió. Nico, como de costumbre cada vez que algo así pasaba, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Justo en aquel momento tan íntimo (Íntimo en términos de Nico), su padre apareció.

—¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Quieren...? —Apolo no terminó su oración. Levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y su sonrisa se tornó en una malévola. Will rápidamente se separó de su amigo, hecho un tomate—. Oh, no quería interrumpir nada.

—N-no interrumpe nada, señor —respondió Nico. Para el alivio de Will, él estaba casi tan avergonzado como él.

—Si ustedes dicen… —el tono de Apolo era divertido. El dios sonrió—. ¿Quieren ir a la fogata? Yo la dirigiré, por supuesto —se señaló a sí mismo, con una sonrisa. Abrió la boca de nuevo y Will sentía que Apolo empezaría a recitar algún haiku sobre su belleza o perfección, así que agarró a Nico y a su padre y los empezó a estirar.

—Sí, nos encantaría, ¡vamos, vamos!

Apolo rio.

—Niños hoy en día. Siempre con tanta prisa.

Tanto Nico como él giraron los ojos.

En la fogata, Apolo se sentó en el medio de todos los campistas, con el Valdezinador en sus manos. A su derecha tenía (sí o sí) que sentarse Will, y a su izquierda se sentaba Leo Valdez. Nico se sentó al lado del hijo de Apolo, acomodándose.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien por el resto del tiempo que me quede aquí —Apolo alzó un malvavisco en lo alto—. ¡Por nuevos inicios!

—¡Por nuevos inicios! —respondieron todos en unísono.

—¡Por mi genialidad!

—¡Por tu ge… ¿qué?

Apolo se echó a reír. Tomó su instrumento y empezó a tocar música. Y era simplemente perfecta. Todos cantaban con emoción y hasta Nico tarareaba algunas partes. Si el mismo dios de la música se pone a cantar, como que no puedes resistirte.

Mientras se hacía más tarde, inconscientemente se movió un poco más cerca de Nico. Su padre se giró a mirarlo por un breve segundo y le guiñó el ojo mientras asentía. Will se tapó el rostro, muy avergonzado. Pero dentro de todo, en esos momentos, Will pensó que tener a Apolo alrededor no sería tan malo.

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles veinticinco de Octubre.<em>

Sí era tan malo.

Desde la noche en la fogata, Apolo parecía haberse unido a la obsesión de querer saber qué pasaba entre él y Nico. Apolo se interesaba por todos sus hijos por igual, pero siendo él su mano derecha, el dios se veía automáticamente interesado en lo que pasaba con Will Solace. Leo parecía apoyar al dios, pues siempre exigía lo mismo cada vez que el tema pasaba.

Y al parecer, tanto Apolo como Leo se tomaron en serio lo de ser el "Trío Caliente". A veces Leo y Will se quedaban jugando ping-pong en la Casa Grande. A veces los dos eran arrastrados por el dios a chequear la limpieza de las cabañas, y mientras Will y Leo aún continuaban con sus deberes de jefes, pasaban tiempo con Apolo de todos modos. Leo se había hecho cercano a él, un buen amigo. Lo único extraño era que cualquier momento que Will y Leo hablaban, coincidentemente, Nico aparecía y… fruncía el ceño. Se enojaba, por razones que se rehusaba a dar, y cada vez que lo mencionaba a su padre y a su amigo, ellos intercambiaban miradas y sonreían satisfechos, dejándolo confundido.

Era ese miércoles que Will estaba desayunando con Nico, cuando mencionó al hijo de Hefesto y él dejó de comer casi al instante. El hijo de Apolo alzó una ceja.

Cuando abrió la boca para exigir qué sucedía, Nico tomó la palabra.

—Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo había esperado ni en un millón de años. De repente, el desayuno dejó de importarle a Will y lo miró expectante.

El adolescente suspiró y rodando los ojos empezó a explicar:

—O sea, sí lo haces, pero casi siempre estás con Leo y Apolo. Y pareces divertirte más con Leo que yo… —su voz se fue apagando—. Que yo pienso que ya no te agrado. Lo que sería normal… sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que te cansaras de mí…

Will lo silenció. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de exclamar: _¿Estás celoso de _Leo_? ¿En serio? ¡Me gustas desde hace dos años! ¿De verdad piensas que me gustaría Leo? Oh, no. _

Sin embargo, lo que dijo fue:

—Lo siento, en serio —bajó la mirada hacia su plato—. No me di cuenta que te sentías así.

—No es como si extrañara tu presencia.

Will soltó una pequeña risa, sabiendo lo mal que mentía Nico.

—Vale, mira, esto es lo que haremos. Le diré a papá que hoy saldré contigo —intentó no fijarse la forma en la que Nico se animaba levemente ante la manera que pronunció "saldré contigo"; como insinuando una cita (lo cual estaba haciendo)— e iremos a donde quieras. Te permito usar tu viaje entre sombras.

—No necesito tu permiso para usarlo, Solace —le espetó, pero sus ojos simplemente no le podían mentir.

Will le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fue de inmediato a la Gran Casa a avisar que se iría. Antes de irse, el hijo de Hefesto alzó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Nico te dijo por qué se comportaba así?

Will se detuvo, sabiendo a qué comportamiento se refería.

—Creo que sí. Me parece que estaba celoso de ti.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Leo se expandió de oreja a oreja y se recostó en el sofá donde estaba sentado, apoyándose en su codo derecho, reposando su barbilla sobre su mano y en la voz más seductora que tenía dijo:

—Es normal. _Todos _quieren una probadita del Chico Malo Supremo, incluso tú —le guiñó el ojo. Will y Apolo empezaron a reír—. …por favor, no le digas a Calipso que hice esto.

Will se permitió otras risas más y alzó un pulgar, asegurándole a Leo que no le diría nada a su novia. Sin embargo, cuando abandonó el lugar, podía jurar por el río Estigio que Apolo y Leo chocaron los cinco. Nico lo estaba esperando, jugando con su anillo en su dedo y esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—Así que… ¿A dónde primero? —preguntó, animado. Nico negó con la cabeza.

—Nope. No hay nada divertido si te digo a dónde vamos.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí.

No tenía nada para dudar en él, así que dejo que sostuviera su mano _("Es necesario, nada romántico", se repitió a sí mismo) _y lo guiara por las sombras. El viaje era aterrador, eso no había dudas, pero sosteniendo la mano de Nico no era tan malo. De hecho, hasta parecía que los gritos de los muertos se evaporaran por al menos unos segundos. Cuando llegaron a la superficie, Will nunca supo que amaba tanto la tierra hasta que estuvo encima de ella. Nico sonrió levemente.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

El hijo de Apolo miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una calle, llena de gente de todas las edades, con carteles llamativos y en símbolos extraños.

—¿China? —adivinó, levantando una ceja.

—Cerca. Japón —Nico empezó a caminar—, aunque he fallado el lugar.

—¿No querías venir a Japón?

—Sí quería venir a Japón, pero no en este lugar lleno de gente. Ven, te muestro.

Siguió a Nico por la extravagante ciudad y notó la mirada de las personas sobre Nico, seguro por su vestimenta tan extraña —una remera negra que decía _"I survived the Skeleton War" _pero tachado en rojo en "_survived" _y escrito en vez de eso decía "_initiated"_, sus jeans negros y su cabello desordenado— pero que para él era tan normal. Los miró desafiante a los demás, como diciendo _Atrévete a decirle algo y verás_, pero cada vez que Nico volteaba a chequearlo, sonreía.

Caminaron por lo que se sintió horas. Bien, llegó a dos conclusiones: lo estaba castigando por pasar tiempo con Leo o el hijo de Hades tenía el peor sentido de ubicación del mundo. Podía ser los dos al mismo tiempo si se descuidaba. En dado momento, se había cansado de caminar, pero Nico lucía normal, como si lo hiciera todos los días.

—Si tu idea de cita es caminar por todo el país —dijo, suspirando de forma cansada—, creo que no me podré acostumbrar.

Nico se detuvo tan de repente que Will casi choca contra él.

—¿Cita? —giró a mirarlo, con sus cejas levantadas.

Dándose cuenta recién de lo que dijo, se golpeó la cabeza.

—No, no me refería a eso —_Sí se refería a eso_—. Es sólo que… agh, olvídalo, ¿ya estamos cerca?

Acababa de decirle al chico que le gustaba que creía que estaba en una cita con él. _Genial._

—Uh, sí.

Nico no habló por el resto del camino, ni para un comentario ocasional, y el hijo de Apolo no podía creer su propia estupidez. De repente, Nico se detuvo, en medio de un puente. Se apoyó por la baranda y empezó a mirar el horizonte.

—Ya llegamos —anunció. Will lo miró confundido. El hijo de Hades suspiró, señalando el horizonte—. Idiota. Mira.

Y lo hizo y en ese momento no creyó haber visto algo tan hermoso (excluyendo a Nico di Angelo) en toda su vida. Era un hermoso paisaje, con los árboles y flores más bellos del mundo cuyos nombres no podía citar (seguro Perséfone lo ahorcaba si se enteraba de eso) pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de apreciar la belleza. La forma que los árboles parecían complementarse con el agua debajo de ellos y la manera que parecía todo estratégicamente colocado lo hizo maravillarse de una forma que nunca pudo.

—Esto es maravilloso, Nico. ¿Cómo lo has hallado? —preguntó, notando la ausencia de personas en el lugar.

Nico bostezó.

—Las primeras veces que probé viajar entre las sombras terminaba en China o Japón, y al inicio no las distinguía —explicó—, pero luego de un rato me di cuenta que siempre terminaba aquí. Este es un jardín de paseo. Aunque en realidad, está más apartado de los demás, por lo cual no es considerado como uno —se sentó, metiendo sus piernas por los agujeros de la baranda del puente, y Will lo imitó—. Pero yo creo que es el más lindo. Después de la décima vez visitando este lugar fue que en realidad me puse a verlo. Hay muchos detalles ornamentales en estos jardines, como aquellas orquídeas —las señaló— o aquellas otras plantas.

Otro bostezo.

—Dioses, estoy tan cansado.

Por su parte, Will estaba aún más maravillado, si era posible. No sólo Nico era una de las mejores personas que conoció, sino que también era atractivo _y _sabía sobre cosas japonesas. ¿Acaso era posible gustarse más de él? Al parecer, sí era posible. Will lo reprochó y le dijo que en cuanto volvieran al Campamento se pasaría durmiendo hasta sentirse mejor, lo cual hizo que se ganara algunas risas. La luna empezaba a alzarse en el cielo y dado a la diferencia de horarios, Will supuso que era de mañana o tarde en el Campamento. En el transcurso de la noche, Nico se pasó instruyéndolo en algunas cosas básicas de Japón. (_"A ver. Dime algo en Japonés." "_Baka"_. "¿Me acabas de decir gordo?") _Sin embargo, cada vez que podía, preguntaba cosas como "Entonces, ¿tú y Leo son sólo amigos?", ¿Te llevas bien con Leo?", "En serio, ¿qué hay con eso de Kirk y Spock?"

En la última pregunta, Will soltó una risita.

—¿Detecto celos, di Angelo?

—No —espetó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué no puedo preguntar?

—Sí, sí puedes —lo calmó, relajándose—. Y sí, Leo y yo sólo somos amigos. Sí me llevo bien con él. Lo de Kirk y Spock es por una broma que le hice cuando llegó al Campamento. ¿Satisfecho?

Nico bufó, desviando la mirada y centrándose en el estanque debajo de ellos. Will sonrió internamente. Muchos hombres se quejaban de las mujeres. Ellos rodaban los ojos y decían algo como _"Mujeres"_, en una voz muy exagerada. Él, en su caso, rodaría sus ojos y diría _"Nico di Angelo", _porque no había nadie igual que él. Era tan complicado de entender; a veces te quería y a veces podías ser su peor enemigo. Pero tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se gustaba de él para iniciar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de fantasear de nuevo con él, lo escuchó roncar.

Y efectivamente, Nico estaba dormido por el puente. En otras situaciones, Will lo dejaría pasar y lo observaría dormir como el ángel que secretamente es, pero en esos momentos estaban en un país desconocido y temía que saliera un, bueno… ¿Monstruo con tentáculos del estanque? No sabía qué pensar, pero sólo le inquietaba el pensamiento. Lo movió con delicadeza y Nico despertó casi al instante.

Ante su reacción alarmada, Will lo calmó y sugirió que ya volvieran al Campamento, por lo cual Nico accedió, tropezándose con sus palabras y sus ojos cerrándose cada vez que podía. ¿En serio aquel viaje era tan cansador?

Cuando Nico sostuvo su mano, él lo tomó por su muñeca, impidiéndole deslizarse por su sombra. Nico alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—Gracias —le dijo, alzando su otra mano y sosteniendo la de Nico—. Fue hermoso, Nico. Y, por cierto… —recordando lo que dijo temprano, añadió—. No me podría cansar de ti.

No sabía con certeza si Nico se sonrojó o no, dado a la oscuridad, pero lo oyó murmurar algo como "De nada" y "Estúpidos hijos de Apolo y sus palabras lindas", lo cual lo hizo reír mientras se deslizaban en las sombras. Dejó a Nico en su cabaña y para su sorpresa, ya estaba amaneciendo en el Campamento. No le importó. El trío Caliente podía sobrevivir un día sin Kirk y la cabaña de Apolo podía arreglárselas sin su jefe. Ya lo habían hecho antes. Ahora sólo quería dormir y soñar con Nico paseando en Japón.

Estaba muy consciente de Leo y Apolo riéndose y haciéndole bromas sobre su "súper-cita-romántica", pero a pesar de todo, Will no les contó ninguna palabra.

Quería que eso quedara como algo íntimo, como algo que sólo pertenecía a él y a Nico.

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles veinticuatro de Diciembre, 7 AM.<em>

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos, Feliz Navidad a todos y Año nuevo también! —cantó la cabaña de Apolo, con el dios de frente, despertando a todos los semidioses.

Era muy extraño que celebraran la Navidad sin nieve. Por eso, y sólo por esa vez, Quirón y Apolo decidieron levantar la barrera mágica del Campamento y dejar entrar la nieve para que los semidioses, sobre todo los más pequeños, pudieran jugar en ella. A pesar de la creencia popular, los hijos de Apolo no se debilitaron ante el clima frío. (Pero era porque su padre estaba ahí. Si no, no hubieran salido de sus cabañas).

Como era de esperar, todos estaban vestidos con las mejores ropas de invierno que tenían. Will se había decidido por una gran chaqueta roja con unos pantalones azules. Puede que no se había arreglado tanto pero él sólo quería dejar de tener frío. Al parecer su buen amigo Nico di Angelo pensaba lo mismo, ya que cuando abrió la puerta de su cabaña, tenía puesto un manga larga negro, pantalones azul marino (Will sólo pensaba _"Oh dioses, estamos combinando ropas_") y una bufanda muy mal puesta. Aunque para su sorpresa, no estaba frunciendo el ceño. De hecho… ¿Acaso estaba sonriendo? Oh, los dioses le estaban sonriendo ese día.

(Literalmente. Apolo se había dado la vuelta para sonreírle de forma malévola cuando lo vio acercarse a Nico, con Leo alzando sus dos pulgares).

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? Estás asustando a los niños —bromeó Will y satisfecho vio como Nico reía por unos momentos.

—Los días helados son lo mejor.

—No lo son, pero creo que gracias a Apolo es que no me estoy muriendo en mi cabaña.

Nico volvió a reír. Oh, ese iba a ser un buen día.

Al ir a desayunar, se sorprendió cuando Nico ordenó chocolate caliente. Juraba que Nico era el tipo de persona que tomaba café y que _no vivía _sin éste, pero al parecer ese era un día lleno de sorpresas, pues también comió un trozo de pastel. ¿Quién era ese y qué hizo con Nico di Angelo?

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bueno que podía ser ese día, Will notó algo que en definitiva arruinó su humor. _Muérdagos. _Oh, claro. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Su padre (y Leo, y probablemente Piper, Jason, y bueno, casi todos) empezarían a intentar a juntarlos de la manera más cliché de todas. Okay, había imaginado que su primer beso con Nico sería súper-romántico, íntimo y sólo entre ellos dos, así como aquel viaje a Japón.

Apenas vio a dos campistas besándose bajo aquella planta del demonio, agarró a Nico por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo, evitando los lugares posibles donde se pudiera encontrar un muérdago hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hades. Nico no dejó de protestar ni un segundo.

—Ni siquiera acabé mi desayuno —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño, pero por alguna razón Will sólo lo halló adorable—. Más te vale tener una buena razón para eso.

—Muérdago —respondió—. Mi papá (y casi todo el Campamento) nos perseguirá con muérdagos para que nos besemos —Will se masajeó la sien, ahora él era el del ceño fruncido—. Digo, está bien que acepten mi sexualidad, _pero denme un descanso, _joder.

El silencio se hizo presente. Will alzó la mirada, sólo para hallar a Nico sonrojado y con los ojos como platos.

—Tu sexualidad… o sea que…

—Sí.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, tal vez esperanzado, o tal vez era la mente de Will dándole nombres al tono de voz de Nico.

—Creí que ya lo sabías —se encogió de hombros. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nico—. Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Si salimos afuera nos acosarán todo el día y, sin ofender, no me quiero quedar en tu cabaña todo el día.

—No me ofendo —replicó—, tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme aquí.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Nico.

—¿Quieres ir a Japón? —sugirió, vacilando—. No creo que nos sigan hasta ahí, ¿verdad?

Will asintió con una sonrisa.

—Quién sabe. De repente estamos sentados en el puente y al otro segundo Apolo atropella el estanque con su auto —ambos rieron. El hijo de Apolo le extendió su mano—. Llévanos allá.

En pocos segundos, y esta vez con suerte, estaban de vuelta en el jardín. Nico no estaba tan cansado como la primera vez, lo cual hizo que Will se relajara. Se sentaron y gracias a la diferencia del clima, se sacaron las chaquetas. Todo era felicidad y bromas relacionadas al país, hasta que en medio de una de las bromas de Will, fue abruptamente interrumpido.

No, Apolo no había chocado su auto en el estanque.

Nico lo estaba besando. Se volvió una estatua: estaba casi seguro que dejó de respirar. Un cálido sentimiento se esparció en su pecho, mucho más cálido que Apolo (aunque sonara imposible, en esos momentos, era verdad) y entonces se dio cuenta que _joder, _debía hacer algo. Rápidamente posó sus manos en su cuello, correspondiendo como podía, hasta que notó que la mano derecha de Nico estaba alzada. Se separaron, respirando de manera pesada, con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa en sus labios. Nico se aclaró la garganta.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Muérdago.

Will alzó su cabeza hacia la mano alzada de Nico, y sin dudas, ahí estaba el muérdago.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Nico rio ligeramente.

—Apolo me lo dio ayer. Mencionó algo de que eras un romántico y testarudo, sinceramente, no oí mucho de lo que dijo porque estaba concentrado pensando en que un dios me dio el permiso de besar a su hijo.

El hijo de Apolo se sonrojó más, si era posible. Agradeció a su padre en su mente y luego lo haría en persona, pero ahora lo único que importaba era que había tomado el muérdago de las manos de Nico, alzándolo en lo alto y pidiendo una ronda dos.

De acuerdo, tener a Apolo de director de actividades en el Campamento tal vez había sido la segunda mejor cosa que le había pasado.

* * *

><p><em>oUT HERE THE GOOD GIRLS DIE. Now Cinderella don't you go to sleep, it's such a bitter form of refuge (8)<em>

_Acabo de notar que estamos demasiado cerca de Navidad. Oh no, nonono, NO, No estoy lista aún t_t. Ehm, creo que había una razón por la que estaba haciendo esta nota... ah sí. Los jardines de paseo SÍ son una cosa (?) Verán, en realidad me informé muy bien antes de escribir esto. Me informé sobre eso hace cinco años creo (?) Tengo un libro que habla sobre la cultura japonesa y es muy caguai desu. (?) xDDDDDD_

_Y... eh... había algo más..._

_Ah, sí. ¿De verdad creen que Nico no se pondrá remeras que tengan que ver con el meme de Skeleton War? Seguro lo ama porque literalmente él inició esa guerra. Seguro escucha Bones de The Killers todo el día y se lo canta a Will y Will is just so done _

_(*mensaje subliminal* vean el vídeo de Bones y traten de no pensar que Nico querría imitar ese vídeo. No lo lograrán.)_

_Ah y... feliz navidad a todos. Que la pasen bonito. Y que... no sé... mierda, debo practicar mis discursos. ¡Feliz navidad!_


End file.
